


Merry Little Christmas

by Kristen_APA



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: A bad poem I am sorry lol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Era, Christmas, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristen_APA/pseuds/Kristen_APA
Summary: [Set post-S5; now AU] Anna and John celebrate their first Christmas at their new home.





	Merry Little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Back again with some more of my older fics! This was first posted in 2014 on Fanfiction net, written after S5E8 but before the S5CS. So of course, this became AU as the show continued. Here are my original notes:
> 
> _“I wanted to have a fic up as a Christmas present, and was going to try and finish something in my drafts, but that wasn't going to happen. But then I had some fluff bunnies invade my brain and this is what happened. I've kept the timeline vague, but it's set probably about two years after S5. So there's some mild hinting at S5 stuff, but I didn't want to speculate about actually happens in S5CS.”_
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own _Downton Abbey_. I think that's a given at this point.

In her lifetime thus far, Anna had seen both magical Christmases and ones filled with worry. Luckily this year’s was definitely proving to be the former, as it was first Christmas in in new home, since they began running a hotel on the outskirts of Downton. It however was also a busy holiday, as their new establishment was abuzz with people returning home to visit their friends and family.

            But Anna had made sure to make time to sneak away to their own house behind the hotel to decorate their own personal tree. The lobby was decked out as well, but the one in their own parlour had a special magic touch that made John think that it was ten times more beautiful. He was afraid of her taxing herself, that she was overexerting herself with the holidays on top of everything else, but that wasn’t anything really all that new for him at all.

            It was Christmas Eve now, and Anna and John sat in the two chairs that they had taken with them from their old cottage, their first real home together. They did, however, have to replace the broken sofa in the end. The mix of furniture reminded them of their new start, but also of where they had come from. It had taken time, but after all the trials and heartbreak, they finally were getting to live their dreams: a hotel near Downton, children surrounding them by the fire.

            Well, as of right now, it was just one and a half year old Margaret, who currently was arranging her blocks in patterns she didn’t understand yet. But by next Christmas, their family would grow by one more, Anna’s expanding bump ever the reminder.

            Now expecting a second child, it seemed that, finally, their life wasn’t as overcomplicated, as John once had put it. To Anna, it was a miracle to even have just Margaret, after so many tribulations. Following her return from her own harrowing experience in a York prison, she was finally able to just _be_ for a while. And it was the weeks that followed that she realized that one of her greatest wishes had been granted.

When she first learned she was pregnant with Margaret, it had been hard not to worry that something bad might be waiting around the corner for them every time something good finally happened for them. Anna had always been the one to see the solutions to their problems, but after so much trauma, she had needed time to regain that faith again. And she couldn’t have done it without the support of John, finding strength in their love and unbreakable bond.

She always cherished the little things in life but even more so now, basking in watching John read the newspaper and enjoying a peppermint candy cane left over from her decorations. She was knitting a blanket for the new baby, clicking her needles away but focusing more the world around her. Margaret began her own clicking, a block grasped in each of her chubby little hands, smacking them together in delight. Anna couldn’t help but giggle.

“Don’t make too much racket, dear. You don’t want to get coal from Father Christmas.”

John laughed, setting aside his newspaper and glancing at the three stockings hanging over the fireplace, and then back down their daughter, who always had him wrapped around his little finger. “I don’t think that’s enough to get on the naughty list.”

Margaret gurgled, turning to her father, raising her arms up at him. “Dada!”

He bent down to scoop her up, now finished with his candy. It was getting increasingly harder for her to sit in Anna’s lap, who now at over six months along, their daughter aware that her mother’s figure was changing. The thought crossed Anna’s mind that Margaret was more than just frustrated that her spot was being taken and rather she was being replaced all together. She was hoping that her little girl would be a helpful big sister, and that the siblings being close in age would let them bond easily. Her and John had not planned it that way, but falling pregnant again so soon after Margaret felt like it was another sign that they were finally getting to live the life they always wanted.

Anna was for sure that this one was a boy; she deep down wanted at least one of each, especially if they only ever had two. Their daughter had been bestowed with John’s darker hair but Anna’s blue eyes, and was the perfect combination of her parents. She paused in her knitting to place a hand on the swell of her abdomen, the baby kicking. It was almost surreal, that after everything, that her and John were still here. Even if they couldn’t change the past, and the visages would always be there, they still had a future.

John grinned at the sight of his wife absentmindedly rubbing her stomach, a content smile on her face. He bounced Margaret on his good leg, who continued with her gleeful babbling. Looking from his daughter to his wife, his two beautiful girls, his heart swelled with so much love he was almost overwhelmed by it. It had taken so much to get to this point, their lives altered so many times, for better or for worse. John hated to think about all that Anna had been through, but at the same time, it reminded him of just how much he admired her strength, and how proud he was that he could call himself her husband. Life had threatened to defeat them, but they pushed forth, managing together.

Margaret soon grew tired, letting out a little yawn and snugging now to her father’s chest. Anna loved seeing them like this, the perfect picture, but knew that it was now time for bed. She didn’t want to admit that she was tired too, and stifled her own yawn. But John caught it, and gave her a knowing wink.

 

~

 

The next morning Anna had the luxury of sleeping in until she woke up natural. Not that it wasn’t something she could now as her own employer, but she did feel like she had to be an early riser still to get started on work and see to Margaret. A few years from now, her and John would have their two children bounding into the room and bouncing on the bed, eager to open their gifts on Christmas morning. Margaret was obviously too little understand this year, but Anna smiled at the thought of the future.

Once breakfast and the other morning preparations were taken care of, it was time for the Bates family to gather around their tree. Later in the afternoon they’d go to the Abbey to visit their friends, who were, by all means, their extended family in their own right.

Anna positioned Margaret on the rug, setting the gifts in front of her. She giggled in delight at the colorful wrapping paper. John got down on the ground with her, helping to open them, or rather him doing it for her while she collected the discarded paper and squished it in her tiny fists. She got up and toddled over to Anna, who had sat down in the chair next to them, presenting her with the ball she had made.

“Mama!” She said proudly.

“Why thank you, Miss Margaret,” Anna replied.

John chuckled, “I guess that is her gift to you.”

Margaret turned back to her father, although not all the curious about the unopened box in front of him.

“Here dear,” he beckoned her, shaking the box a little and lifting off the top.

She peered inside, and then squealed in delight, removing a new rag doll.

“Good job picking that out, Mr Bates, I think she likes it very much.”

“I can’t take all the credit,” he replied with a wink.

Anna smiled, knowing just how layered his answer really was.

There were a few more presents they had picked out for their daughter, a few toys in the stocking, a new dress, but also a picture book. While Margaret obviously couldn’t read yet, Anna knew that they’d take turns reading it to her. She was certain that their daughter would have inherited John’s love of literature.

Which lead her to hand her present to him.

John torn off the paper to reveal a leather bound volume of Scottish poetry. A very nice collector’s edition, he turned to the table of content, and spied some of his favorite poets, including Robert Burns. He was just about to thank Anna for the thoughtful gift, but then noticed handwriting on the inside cover.

 

_To my dearest John –_

_I am not as good with words as the poets contained with in these pages_

_But know that I will always love you fervently through the ages_

_You have given me everything I could ever wish for in life_

_And everyday I am grateful to be blessed to be your wife_

_Forever yours,_

_Anna_

 

            He traced the inscription with the tip of his finger, tears now glistening in his eyes.

            “Oh Anna, this is—” he couldn’t finish his thought.

            “I hope it’s not too silly,” she commented, almost hesitantly.

            “No, no,” his voice was thick with emotion. “It’s wonderful. Thank you so much.” He grinned, trying to keep his feelings at bay.

            Anna returned his smile, her hands resting on her bump. He bridged the distance between them, and she leaned forward, knowing what to expect, as their lips came together in a loving kiss.

            After pulling apart, John fetched something from under the tree. “I’m not sure my gift will compare now,” he said, handing her a small box.

            She rolled her eyes at him putting himself down and opened the package. Inside was a golden necklace with a heart pendant.

            “Oh my, this is beautiful, John, thank you.” She raised the necklace out of the box, dangling it up its chain. It was then that she realized that pendant was indeed a locket.

            “Soon we can take a photograph of all four of us to put it.”

            As if knowing it was being talked about, the baby kicked hard.

            “Yes, yes, Daddy said we’ll wait for you,” Anna addressed their future son or daughter, dipping her head down and rubbing her swell. She looked back up, her eyes meeting John’s, now the both of them having an even harder time controlling their overwhelming emotions.

            “Can you help me put it on?” she managed to ask.

            He took the necklace from her and clasped it at the base of her neck. Once on, she tipped her head back, and their lips met again.

            Margaret waddled closer to them, dragging her doll with her. She pressed herself against her mother’s legs, but grabbed a hold of the fabric her father’s trousers with her free hand.

            John had one of his own hands on Anna’s shoulder, and then leaned down enough to rest the other on stop of Margaret’s head. With Anna’s on her abdomen, the whole family was connected.

            Anna and John could never be certain of the future – that they had learned time and time again – but one thing they that could be sure of was that they always had each other, and with their combined strength, they had persevered, and finally were able to live the dreams that they had deserved.

“Merry Christmas, John.”

“Merry Christmas, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** Here are my original notes: _“So that poem happened accidentally, please forgive my sappiness (and horrible poetry writing skills).”_
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
